


Meralinne Series 1

by KatsInSpace



Series: Meralinne [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, fem!merlin, hinted merthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assisted by the beautiful Lady Morgana, and her noble servant, Guinevere, Meralinne and Arthur must work together to protect the great kingdom against dark sorcery. But Meralinne faces a tough challenge in hiding her dark secret from her best friends. Because the only way to fight magic... is with magic.<br/>Note: Basically this story is the show 'Merlin' by BBC, except Merlin is a girl. There will be changes in the stories, both major and minor. Relationships and characters will be current and future. Hinted Merthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1:The Dragon's Call-1

**Author's Note:**

> Meralinne, a young country girl who was sent by her mother, arrives in the varied, colorful city of Camelot and witnesses an execution.

Meralinne looked up at the concrete walls in front of her, that held the city of Camelot. She smiled to herself, holding the straps of her brown, leather backpack. She looked from the forest whilst she stood on the dirt ground. She wore a plain white t-shirt that hung from her shoulders, with sleeves that went to her wrists. There was a split in the middle of the shirt the was held together with string, that slightly revealed her chest. She had a red scarf on with covered most of her upper chest and neck. She wore a brown belt that held up her dirty red skirt that fell to her knees, while she wore brown boots. Her boots had belts that were held up with golden buckles.

Her long wavy hair was a dark brown that went to her shoulder blades. Her hair parted from the left, her bangs short, just above her eyes. She left some hair in the front, while the rest at the back.

She took her first toward Camelot and looked forward. She dropped a hand while the other was still holding the strap tightly. She heard the crunch of the rocks and twigs beneath her feet as she walked closer toward the kingdom. She walks in with swarming crowd, still smiling, flabbergasted at how many people there. She stops by a fruit stand, seeing people exchange their gold for food.

' _Amazing,_ ' she thought to herself. ' _You don't even need to grow your own food here._ '

She continues on, hearing loud exclamations from a loud crow. Curious, she furrows her eyebrows and jogs over. She slips through the crowd, seeing a wooden stage in a clearing of a crowd.

“Camelot!” A voice booms from above. “I, King Uther Pendragon, have an announcement.”

She looks over towards the voice, seeing the king. He had on a red cape and a golden crown atop his head. “Heed this as a warning to those who practice magic.” the crowd gasped as two knights brought a man in. “Here, all you bare witness to the execution of Thomas James Collins.” He rose up his hand. “Magic, as you all know, is banned in Camelot. Anyone caught practicing magic will immediately be executed, as there is no other punishment.”

Uther looked toward the knights, who had their axe raised. He quickly brought down his hand, signaling the knights for the execution.

Meralinne cringed as she saw one of the knights chop his head off.

The crowed shrieked in terror, some turning away from the gruesome scene.

“Let this be a lesson to those who practice magic,” he announced, before turning to enter back into the building.

The crowd dissipates, but before fully, an old woman steps forward, shrieking in grief and terror. “You sir, are the only evil in this town!” She yelled, stopping everyone, including Uther. “An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a _son for son._ For you shall feel my pain, I shall cast a curse on Camelot.” She chanted a spell before disappearing into a puff smoke.

The crowd stops, still in shock but immediately brushes it off, a few seconds later. Meralinne walks off, towards some guards that stood in front of a door. “Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know where Gaius, the court Physician is, do you?”

One of the guards points towards the back of him.

“Thank you,” she bowed slightly before heading inside. She went up the second flight of stairs and saw a door. She opened the door, seeing a very messy room with a unique amount of items.

Meralinne looks up and sees an old man at the top of some stairs, picked some stuff off the top shelf. “Excuse me, Gaius?”

The old man took no notice, still continuing what he was doing.

She coughed, in another attempt to gain his attention. “Wha-” he fell back, dropping the things he was holding, as he fell over the railing.

Meralinne gasped as she rose her hand, taking a step forward. Without her knowing, her eyes glowed yellowish-red and time slowed down. She paused, shocked at what happened. Gaius fell slowly toward the ground, while she panicked, looking around the room, seeing a bed. She looked back at Gaius, bringing the bed under Gaius, before he fell.

“What did-” Gaius got up from the bed, and stood in front of Meralinne. “Who are you? And what did yo just do?”

“I-I'm Meralinne,” she stuttered, slightly overwhelmed at what's happening. “And I have no clue what I just did.”

“To be able to do that, you'd have study for years!” Gaius looked around the room before looking back at Meralinne. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Ah! Wait, I have something,” she turned slightly to get her bag off her shoulders and in front of her. She opened it up and pulled out a letter. “Here.”

Gaius looks down at the paper she held in her hand and back up at her. “I can't read, I don't have my glasses.”

 

Meralinne paused for moment, thinking about what to do next. She looked down at the cream-colored letter with a red seal. She peeled off the seal and opened it up. She rose it to her face and skimmed the letter. “My mother, Hunnith sent me here to be taken under your care,” she once gain handed Gaius the letter.

“Hunnith?” Gaius wore a confused look on his face before looking back at her. “You can't be Meralinne, she's supposed to be here on Wednesday!”

Meralinne stared at him blankly, “But, it _is_ Wednesday.”

Gaius mouth stayed agape before saying, “Ah.” Gaius looked back at Meralinne. “Well, I won't tell anyone about your gift.”

“Thank you,” she bowed slightly. “Gaius.”

“Well, you must be tired,” Gaius set the letter down at the table. “Why don't you get some rest? I have a free room just up the stairs.”

“Thank you Gaius,” she picked up her bag before going to her room.

She nodded her head in thanks before walking toward the wooden door in the hall. She pushed open the door, revealing the room that she would be staying in. She saw flat bed with a single pillow at the head of the bed. She breathed out, setting her bag down before she took off her neckerchief. She sat down on the bad and pulled up her skirt a little, before removing her boots. She sat the boots against the wall before laying down.

She laid down on her back and closed her eyes. She was still able to hear the sounds from outside overtake the silence in her room. The chatters of the citizens and the loud rustles of products being exchanged. Meralinne eventually let the outside sounds bring her to sleep.

~~~

“ _Meralinne._ ”

Said person opened her eyes when she had heard a whisper in her hear. She immediately sat up and looked around the room.

Empty.

“ _Meralinne._ ”

Confused, she looked around again. “Hello,” she called out softly. She waited in silence for the voice to call out to her. Though, it would not call back.

“Meralinne?”

Instead, Gaius had called put to her. She looked toward Gaius who had opened up her door.

“Breakfast is ready.”

“Uh, okay,” Meralinne peeled off the blanket and stood up. “I'll be right there. Let me change first.”

~~~

Meralinne emerged from her room, wearing a very similar outfit yesterday, but a blue scarf instead of a red one.

Meralinne looked over at Gaius, who had his back facing her. On the table, she saw two bowls, which in turn, she knew one was for her. She pulled up the chair and sat down. “Thank you for the food Gaius,” she looked down at the beige soup. “Where's the-”

“Ah darn,” Gaius cur her off, standing up from his seat. “I forgot the spoons.”

“Just one sec-” Gaius stopped himself when he had noticed he knocked a bucket of water down.

Meraline's eyes glowed slowing down the bucket of water, before it could hit him. It dropped to the ground, spilling the water on the ground, successfully missing Gaius.

He stood there, mouth agape in shock, while Meralinne went ahead to clean up the mess.

“You do realize you can't always be doing that, right?”

“I do Gaius,” she replied, not looking up from the ground.”I'm aware that I have to be careful. You don't always have to remind me.” Meralinne stood up, placing the rage on the table, finished with the mess.

“I just want to look out for you,” Gaius turned his back to look for something on the table. “Your mother sent you here to be safe, _and_ for you to be able to use your gift.”

“Gift?” Meralinne wore a confused expression. “You saw what they did out there, they _executed_ someone for practicing magic. I don't think it's-”

“ _Meralinne._ It _is_ a gift! You just haven't found out a use for it yet.”

“Yeah, sure,” she looked down in sadness. “If I'm not killed for it first.”

~~~

“Meralinne?” Gaius, who stood at his work table, called for her.

“Yes, Gaius?” She emerged from her room once again.

“Will you help me out with something?” Meralinne had noticed that he held a small bottle of a weird liquid inside.

“Okay,” she immediately agreed. “I have nothing else to do anyway. Besides, seeing Camelot will be fun.” Meralinne took the bottle from Gaius' hand.

“I need you to deliver that potion to Sir Olwin,” he instructed her. “I'm afraid he is blind. Blind as a bat actually.”

“Really? Anything else?”

“Yes, but make sure you tell him not to take it all at once.”

She nodded before turning to leave the room.

She strolled the streets of Camelot, carefully looking Sir Olwin's home. She wore a smile one her face, as she also observed how people in Camelot lived. ' _There it is,_ ' she approached the house, the vial in her hand.

She rose her free hand and knocked on the door. She waited patiently before the door had opened.

“Hello, who are you?” The man, who she supposed as Sir Olwin, asked.

“Um, Meraline,” she stated. “My name is Meraline. Gaius set me here for your medicine.” She rose her hand that held her bottle.

“Ah, thank you!” He blindly searched for the vial, constantly grabbing at air.

“Uh,” she placed the vial into his hand.

“Thank you!” He uncapped the vial.

“Your welcome,” she turned to leave. “But before I go, don't-”

He immediately downed the vial, tipping the bottle as far as it could go, allowing the liquid to slide down his throat. When finished, he smiled in thanks, before closing the door.

“I- uh,” speechless, she decided to leave and explore the city, not wanting to comment on his mistake. “Well, okay then,” she smiled, whilst raising her eyebrows as she nodded.

Meralinne walked through the city, seeing a small clearing.

“Where's my target?” A voice shouted from that direction.

Curious, she followed the voice. She frowned, seeing some knights laughing at a poor man, carrying around big wooden shield, painted as if it were a target. Meralinne stared at a particular knight, who had blond hair. He held a cross bow, which was pointed at the target the poor man held.

“Come on then,” the blond man shouted, when the servant had stopped and fell to the ground. “Move! I need a moving target.”

Meralinne glared at the knight, while they continued on laughing. ' _What a_ prat,' her hands clenched tightly into a fist. ' _No one deserves to be laughed at, or-or_ tortured _like that._ '

“Hey!” She shouted, gaining their attention.

The four knights and servant turned their heads towards her. The knights all had a a mix of a surprised and slightly furious expression.

Meralinne stole a quick glance at the servant. The servant, who was still on the ground, peeked over the shield, wearing a shocked expression.

“Stop that, you've had your fun, my friend,” she addressed, attempting to remain calm.

“Did you just call me _friend_ ,” he stressed the word 'friend', sounding as if he were about to threaten her.

“Yes, I did,” she licked her lips in anticipation, wondering if she should have done what she had. “Though,” she faked a smile, feigning innocent. “It's my mistake, I would never be friends with someone who's an ass.”

The blond knight wore a monotone expression, eyebrows slightly furrowed. “I'm warning you, I'll give you _one_ chance to leave.”

“Oh?” She rose her eyebrows. “What gives _you_ the right to be a stuck up jerk?"

The blond knight glared at her, "I'm trying to be nice here. But you are seriously getting on my nerves."

Meralinne scoffed. "Who are you, the king? You can't tell me what to do.”

The man sighed in frustration as he stepped closer to her, furrowing his eyebrows even more. “No, but I am Arthur Pendragon, his _son._ ”

Meralinne's smirk slowly fainted into a horrified an expression. ' _Shit_. _Last time I try to be nice, by standing up to kights_.'

Next thing she knew, her shoulders were being gripped tight, before she was thrown in jail.  


	2. 1:The Dragon's Call-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meralinne, a young country girl who was sent by her mother, arrives in the varied, colorful city of Camelot and witness and execution.

_"Meralinne."_

Said parson's eyes flashed open, once she had heard someone whispering her name. She sat up immediately, looking around the cell then the room outside. "Hello?" She cautiously called out softly.

"Meralinne?" A familiar voice called out.

"Gaius," she excitedly called back, while standing up on her feet. "Is that you?"

The man appeared in front of the cell, followed by a guard. And said guard appeared to be releasing her.

"I've managed to get you out," he said after the guard had opened the gate. He paused, waiting for the guard to be out of ear shot. 

Once out of hearing range, he shouted, "How could you be so  _stupid?!_ "

"What do you-"

"You are supposed to remain incognito!"

"I'm sorry!" She replied. "But he  _deserved_ it. He was being a prat!"

"He's the  _prince,_ he's allowed to do whatever he pleases."

"But that doesn't give him the-"

"Ahem," Meralinne turned around to see a knight holding his sword. The knight was looking straight at her, wearing a glare.

"Ah," she tinged red. "Sorry."

"Come on Meralinne," Gaius took her arm, pulling her away from the jail calls. "You still have something to do."

"What? Already?"

"There  _is_ a price you have to pay for your freedom," he stopped and looked at her.

"Really?" She asked in a monotone voice. "What is it?" She stared at him with a cautious stare.

* * *

“I should've seen this coming,” she said in a monotone voice, while shutting her eyes close. Meralinne felt the rotten produce pelt her face, the rotten stench filling her senses. She gagged a little, not used to the smells.

She opened her right eye, a piece of rotten fruit dangerously hanging near her left. She saw the  vi l lagers empty handed, as they turned to walk away. She sighed out of relief. “At least they stopped,” she said to aloud to particularly no one.

“For now, anyways,” a female voice said aloud next to her.

Meralinne looked up seeing a women in an orange dress and white corset. “Hi, my name is Guinevere, the Lady Morgana's maid” the other smiled, offering her hand out next to Meralinne's. “But my friends call my Gwen.”

“Oh, hi Gwen,” Meralinne smiled back, shaking her hand. “I'm Meralinne. What are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking.”

“Well,” she started. “I saw what you did earlier, and I thought you were brave.”

“Really?” Meralinne sounded shocked that the other did not think what she did was stupid. “So, you _don't_ think it was stupid of me?”

“No, why would I think that?”

“Well, everyone else seems to think so,” Meralinne replied, waving to the area the people stood before.

“No, they don't actually,” Gwen stated, surprising her. “They also think you're brave. You know, no one really stands up to the knights, _especially_ him in particular. You're kind of like a hero to them.”

“Really?” She said again, feeling slightly proud of herself.

“Yes really,” she smiled.

“Well, I'm glad,” Meralinne paused before continuing. “By the way, what did you mean by 'for now'?”

“Well,” Gwen looked over at the small area in front of them. “When this happens, it's usually for the whole morning, afternoon and sometimes for the whole day.”

“Oh,” Meralinne's hope dropped.

“Sorry,” she said in an apologetic manner.

“Not your fault,” she looked back at the citizens who were filing back into the field in front of her. “Well anyways, I think you should go now, unless you want to be pelted with rotten vegetables too,” she said in a joking manner.

“No thanks, I'd rather not,” Gwen laughed in reply. “Have fun,” she said sarcastically, before turning to leave.

“Oh, I will,” she shouted back in the same tone.

* * *

 

Meralinne returned to her room later that afternoon, covered in rotten vegetables. She sighed, plucking off another piece of tomato off her face. She took a glance at the room. Gaius was at his work table, inspecting some vials of different colored liquids with an open book at the side.

He glanced up at her, glasses on the bridge of his nose. He sighed before looking down, “Tsk, tsk, tsk,” he muttered to himself. “Don't get the room dirty, or else you're cleaning it up.”

“Yes Gaius,” she replied, before tiredly trudging over to her room.

“Oh, and Meralinne?”

“Yes, Gaius?” She asked, turning to him, before entering her room.

“We need to talk,” he said seriously.

“Let me change first,” she turned around to go into her room.

* * *

 

Gaius looked up from the book when he heard a door open. He looked over at Meralinne, who was no longer covered in rotten vegetables. He looked down at a chair next to him pulled it out. “Sit,” he said, taking out a chair to sit for himself as he set down that vial.

“Yes?” She took her seat and sat down next to him, taking a quick glance at the dark vial Gaius held earlier.

“What did your mother say about your gift?” She asked in a low voice, slightly leaning toward her.

“My gift?” She said slowly, thinking about what to say. “Well, she said that I'm special. But every parent is supposed to think that about their child, right?”

“Yes,” he said. “But you _are_ special, like I mentioned earlier. It's not curse, it's a-”

“A gift, I know! You told me that earlier. But you also said not to use it,” she said seriously. “Or else I'd die. But I can't control it! I've had it since birth. I was able to make things float before I could talk! Or _crawl._ ”

“Uther only banned it because people exploit magic for the use of _evil,_ ” he empathized the word 'evil'. “Not good.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” he continued. “And he's housing the last of the magic from The Great Purge, under the castle. Just be careful of not being caught.”

“Yes Gaius,” she stood up. “I'm going to go out for awhile.”

“Alright, be careful,” he picked up the dark vial and turned around. “But before you go, can you deliver something to the Lady Helen?”

“Okay, where is it?”

* * *

 

Meralinne cradled the vial in her hand. She walked he halls of the palace, nervously glancing at the guards standing near by. She folded her hands in her lap, head hanging slightly low. She rushed past the guards to Lady Helen's room. She notices that the door is open.

She approaches the room, and calls out, “Lady Helen?”

She a few moments and realizes that no one is in the room. She pushes the door open more and sees no one. She walks in carefully and looks for a place to set it down.

As she does, she notices some peculiar items in the same table. Some of the items, Meralinne notes, are used for spells.

Meralinne turned around, biting her lip. She knew that she wasn't supposed to be looking around in a noble's room but she couldn't help herself, especially because she knew that King Uther would kill someone for having anything related to magic. Sure she could tell Gaius about it, but if anyone else found out, she too would be killed or at least punished for snooping around a noble's room.

So she decided against it.

She sighed and shook her had, telling herself not to. She started to walk away when a sound halted her steps.

“What are you doing?” A female voice rung out, as a lady that looked noble stepped inside the room.

“I-uh, I was just,” she took a short pause before taking in a breath to calm herself. “Gaius, our Court Physician, had me deliver a potion for you, my lady.”

“Alright,” she smiled. “Thank you.”

“It is my pleasure,” she bowed before rushing off.

* * *

 

Meralinne fiddles with her scarf as she walked away from the castle, and into the marketplace. She left her left hand hang as he brought her right hand to fix her hair. She turned left to explore more of Camelot.

“Hey, you!” She heard a familiar voice call out, causing her steps to falter, but she continued anyways. “Have you learned proper manners yet?”

' _It's that prat again,_ ' she grumbled to herself.

“Guessing that's no?” He called out again.

She stopped, pursing her lips together in frustration.

“Finally! I was beginning to think you were dumb, and now deaf!”

She turned toward Arthur, slightly narrowing her eyes at him. “I've told you that you are a stuck up jerk,” she finally replied.

A crowd of people started to form, as they gained interest in their conversation, muttering to those around them.

“What, do you need another word to get it through your thick head? Because I've got plenty more to come,” she spat out with bitterness, her eyes glancing toward the two knights behind that decided to draw their swords.

“Now what are you going to do,” she called out in a taunting tone. “Have daddy's knights stand up for you? From a _girl_ no less?”

Arthur smiled a bitter smile, scoffing and her courage, as he held out his arms to keep them back. “You just _love_ to get on people's nerves, don't you?” He said, as he stepped closer to her, crossing his arms.

“No,” she faked a smile. “Just you, _sire,_ ” she spat out the last word with bitterness, as they stared at each other at eye level.

The whispers from the villagers grew louder, with a tone of worry and excitement lacing their voices, as the conversation continued.

Arthur smiled as he glanced down at the ground before looking back at her. “You are _very_ lucky that you are a girl, do you know that?” He said through his teeth in annoyance.

“And I'm lucky you're one too,” she smirked at him, eyebrows raising in a small victory. “Some prince you are.”

He gaped his mouth slightly, shocked that anyone would dare tell him that.

She licked her lips before she starts to say something else, but was stopped when she felt something hard press just below her neck, causing her to be pushed down onto the ground. She cried out in pain, bringing a hand to he back, as the villagers gasped in shock. And Arthur himself, stepped back in shock before the expression disappeared as quickly as it came.

Meralinne felt hands roughly grab her, forcing her to stand up before the prince. ' _I just can't shut up, can I?_ '

She turned her head slightly, seeing it was guards wearing silver armor, in her peripheral vision. She sighed before focusing the prince's shoes.

“Let her go,” she heard Arthur say, causing shock to fill those around him, including herself.

She felt them let go of her shoulders, as Arthur walked closer to her. “There's something about you Meralinne,” he paused and smiled a little. “But I just can't put my finger on it.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to my friend who gives me feedback on my story.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to a friend who gave me feedback and advice for this story.


End file.
